The Adventures Selena & Creed: A Very Creed & Selena Wedding
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: A oneshot chronicling the events of Creed and Selena's wedding


**A/N: Hey people this is the one shot that focuses on Creed and Selena's wedding. Which takes place almost a month after Troia's and will hopefully explain some lose ends and plot points in the main story's next chapter. So lets go and enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>A Very Creed &amp; Selena Wedding<strong>

**Ranger's Home/ Lab:**

"Ok Stina try it now," Creed said as she tooled the new engine of Stina's partially rebuilt 1969 Dodge Charger. The car much like a the rest of the Ranger's personal vehicles and possessions had met with some server damage if not. The body the parts that had not been burned to hell. Had been badly damaged by fire had been salvaged. Reworked and repaired by Max Stina, Creed, Tracie and David. The five being the most mechanically enclined. To what it was now a red body with no hood trunk lid doors or interior or wheels or windsheilds.

Stina a gave the key a turn and listen as the engine roared to life. "Wooo my baby's back ," she rejoiced as the car roared to life.

"Yeah now all you need is to get some wheels tires doors and apolstry a hood and trunk lid and seats and a sound system and you're golden," Creed said.

"I'll have Skull put them on when I take the car over to the shop. He's steel repainting them, but the seats and carpet are ready and the wheels are too," Stina said.

"I'm just mad my car didn't make it," David said pulling himself away from working the Quasar Runner with Tracie.

"Hey neither did Julie's but some how Creed's pick-up and Max's car did," Tracie said.

"Just lucky I guess plus that armor treatment Billy put on my car and what ever force field stuff you put on Max's ride still works" Creed said.

"I say were all lucky Billy's nanobots have this place almost up and running again," Stina "I just wish we could use them on the house without making people get wise to us."

"Yeah I like the beach house but I miss our house," Tracie said.

"I with you on that but right now we have other things to worry about," Creed said.

"Yeah like your wedding day after tomorrow," David said wiping the oil and grease from his hands.

"What you need to worry about is the bachelor party best man of mine," Creed said.

"How about we get the tuxes first ok Creed," David said.

"Shit!," Creed cursed. "Hey Trace could you..?" she trailed off.

"On it I have to meet up with mom and the girls at the dress shop anyway," Tracie said befor pressing a few buttons and teleporting them away.

* * *

><p><strong>Bridal Shop:<strong>

"Wow Talia you look great," Selena said admiring Talia in her mother of the bride dress

"I'll say," Kimberly said admiring her girlfriend.

The dress itself was form fitting black satin with a slim red leather accent on the right side. A thick strap on the left no strap on the right giving her a bit of cleavage and a hem that stopped the dress just over her knee. "You don't think it shows too much?" Talia asked.

"Not as much as Sel," Lyra said adjusting her bridesmaid dress which like all the bridesmaid dresses was a strapless version of Talia's the only different one being Julie's which was accented by a slight red train at the back and long red scarf.

"Hey its my day grumpy cat," Selena said cutting her eyes a bit at Lyra.

"Only joking cousin," Lyra said she and Max both considering Selena their cousin. "But personally I can't believe we're pulling off two weddings in less than two months with the city still half trashed."

"Well little sister you should know by now amazing things tend to happen in this family," Max said walking out the dressing room. "Speaking of amazing Kim hows the search for new rangers for your team going?," she asked.

"Ok but I'm not to concerned with it at the moment and besides I was thinking of expanding," Kimberly said .

" Expanding?," Julie asked checking herself in the mirror.

"Yeah I've been thinking what is there was like a team of ranger cops you know that patrolled the galaxy. I mean lets face it the universe is huge and one or two teams at a time can't be everywhere. So what if we trained people from here and all over the universe to be rangers," Kimberly explained.

"Kind of like the wind and thunder ninja academies?," Stina asked.

"Yeah ," Kimberly said.

"That could years to organize," Selena said.

"Yeah that's why I'm putting it on the back burner, but speaking of taking years Troia come out so we can see how your dress looks," Kimberly said.

"Ugghh do I have too," Troia groaned from behind the dressing room curtain.

"Yes now come out and let us see," Talia said.

"Ok," said the now red haired Troia "I hate this thing and its just two colors," she groaned.

"You'll be fine anyway Talia can I talk to you for a minute," Selena said pulling her aside. "Look I want to really thank you for acting as mother of the bride for me even through all we've been through. Also you know us being closer in age than it seems."

"Selena for years after what you along with Atlan did to Daxam I hated you. But that was before I learned to forgive. Then later I saw you and your heart through my son's eyes and then saw what you had been through," Talia said placing a hand on Selena's shoulder. "Selena you're a remarkible and wonderful woman and I'd be honored to stand with you."

"Thank you," Selena said fighting back tears as she pulled Talia into a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuxedo Shop:<strong>

"Looking good bro," Shane said as he and David stood in the mirror admiring their tuxes. The tuxes themselves were black jackets with red silk vest black pants and black shirts with red ties.

"Thanks Shane-O but we always look good in tuxes," David said cockily.

"That we do big bro but I may need to get these pants hemmed," Kal said as he came out of the dressing room.

"Yeah the do look a little long Creed, what do you think," David asked.

" I think I look awesome," Creed said stepping out of the dressing room in her tux which was slightly different from the others. Her jacket being leather and her shirt not having tie and her whole outfit being a ladies tux.

"Nice," Shane said. "Great choice going tieless."

"You're just saying that cause I'm gonna have a better wedding than yours," Creed said smirking.

"Remember whoses doing your hair," Shane said.

"Anyway have you talked to your parents Creed," David asked.

"I called the last city they were supposed to be in from the last number my aunt gave me nothing," Creed said seeming strangly calm about the situation.

"You don't seem mad," David said.

"Why should I be I mean Tony and Erica ditched me when I was a kid then when I was old enough to stay at home by myself my aunt did pretty much the same thing," Creed said displaying a bit of anger at her natural family.

"Still though don't you think its weird that your wife's never met your family," Kal said.

"Look I usually only let my sappy emotions get seen by Sel but I'm just gonna say it. You guys are my family I love you and I know that may not mean whole lot me saying it but I do. Dave you are the best friend aside from Sel I could ask for I don't deserve your friendship but you've been the best friend and brother I could ask for," Creed said becoming emotional.

"Aww Creed," David said pulling her into a hug that the blonde returned. "We love you too," he said.

"So are we gonna talk about the fact that your sisters ex is marrying your ex and you're the best man?" Creed asked as they broke the hug.

"Oh hell no," David said.

"Good now lets get changed and get out of here," Creed said.

"Right behind you," David said.

* * *

><p><strong>Creed and Selena's home:<strong>

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSS," Selena screamed as an orgasm tore through her. As Creed held her legs over her head driving a strap-on into her ass.

"Ughhhhhhh take it! Take it ! TAKE IT!," Creed said her own orgasm approaching thanks to the clit stimulator inside the strap-on.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKMEEEE," Selena screamed a she had another orgasm squirting as she did.

"AGHHH FUCK!," Creed said as she too climaxed before rolling off of Selena pulling her close and kissing her. As the two enjoyed the afterglow.

"You are really great at that," Selena said running her fingers over Creed's stomach.

"So are you," Creed said playfully flicking one of her dimple piercings. "So can you believe we're getting married tomorrow.

"Day after tomorrow blondie bear,"Selena said.

"No its after midnight so tomorrow," Creed said. "So now I ask you are you sure you want to marry someone like me."

"Well if you want to marry an old woman like me," Selena said snuggling closer to Creed.

"You're not an old woman Sel as far as I'm concerned you'll always be beautiful always be young even when you're old and gray," Creed said.

"I love you you know," Selena said, "But baby there are things about my past I ashamed of things I did that I can't undo."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback Angel Grove 1989:<strong>

_ She walked to the familiar house. The house that she had once called home. A house where her innocence was ripped from her. A house that she was cast out of by her mother. A house that along with her memories of the past seven years_ _and newly given powers fueled her with vengeance. She walked through the unlocked door dressed in short leather cutoffs and a halter top. Making her way to the living room only being lit by a TV where she saw him in a recliner a beer bottle in his hand sleeping and knew what she had to do. She grabbed his face in her hands and deeply kissed him straddling him. Waiting for him to respond._

_ "Ummm Selena," Michael said his eyes fluttering open and seeing his long lost stepdaughter straddling him. The sight of the sexy nineteen year old on his lap making him aroused in his semi drunken haze. _

_ "Hello Michael did you miss me," Selena said in a low seductive voice licking along his pulse point on his neck._

_ "Yeah but you you ran away," Michael said still a bit hazy._

_ "That was because I was a scared little girl then," Selena said rubbing his chest "I learned so much since then. Wanna see," Selena asked reaching behind her back._

_ "Ye...EUGH," Michael groaned feeling the serrated dagger impel his chest. "AGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in agony as Selena used the dagger to cut him from his chest to his belly button. His blood splattering all over Selena as she smiled sadistically. He then felt her hand reach into his chest and pull. Making the last thing he saw was his stepdaughter who he raped holding his still beating heart in his hand before tossing it against the wall._

_ "Oh my God Mi...Selena!," Maria said shocked seeing her daughter covered in blood sitting astride her now dead husband._

_ "Hello mommy," Selena said getting off of Michael and walking towards Maria. "Give us a hug," she said walking towards Maria with her blood covered arms held out._

_ Over the next hours Maria was subjected to every torture her daughter's vengeful sadistic mind could conceive. First she stripped Maria of her night clothes and beat her until her face looked as if she had been in a twelve round boxing match. She then bound her wrist together and began making small cuts over her body and pouring salt into the wounds. Making her cry in agony. She then lit a fire in the fireplace. Then took the fire poker heated it until it glowed bright red and branded her stomach. Then her neck feeling the room with the smell of burnt fleash. Selena then sodomized her with the handle repeatedly._

_ "Please please Selena no more!," Maria begged her body bleeding in pain. "I don't deserve this I'm your mother...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed a Selena started kicking her in the midsection._

_ "YOU DESERVE WORST!," Selena said as she continued kicking her. She then knelt down and grabbed her mother's hair and forced to look at her. "Look at me Maria look at me look at the monster you helped make when you let that monster rape me. look at me!"_

_ Maria looked up into her daughter's eyes and saw what seemed to be a tiny bit of light left in her soul. "Selena I'm sorry please forgive me forgive me."_

_ "No," Selena said before cutting out her mother's eyes leaving her to bleed out on the floor_

**End Of Flashback:**

* * *

><p>"The last thing my mother saw before she died was me torturing her," Selena said as she began to cry, "how can you love let alone marry someone like that?"<p>

"Because I know that wasn't really you. That was all the violence and pain and Atlan's influence ," Creed said pulling her closer. "And I love you flaws and all"

"I love you too," Selena said.

"Good now get some rest," Creed said before the two drifted of to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The Ranger's Beach house:<strong>

After a day of decorating the venue and great family barbeque serving as a rehearsal dinner of sorts. Selena found herself standing on the deck of the Ranger's beach house. Watching the waves crash against rocks as night began to move in. Her mind in deep thought.

"You know you're missing your bachelorette party," Julie said walking out onto the deck.

"Just thinking Jewels," Selena said her voice quit and measured.

"Thinking I hope its not second thoughts about Creed," Julie said walking to stand beside Selena.

"No never that," Selena said reaching into her pocket for a cigarette and her lighter. "So you talk to your mom?" she asked placing her cigarette in her mouth and lighting it. Before offering Julie one out of habit.

"Yeah she's still a bit of a homophobic bitch but at least she's trying," Julie said waving off the offer.

"So you guys sure about transferring to PCU Stone Canyon?," Selena asked knowing that David, Lyra, Tracie, and Julie had planed to transfer to the Stone Canyon campus of their school. In order to keep a ranger presence close to home as a steady offensive.

"Yeah my dad has a house for us there, plus you know I miss hanging around here," Julie said. "Now back to you whats going on in that head of yours?"

"Just the past people from it," Selena said taking a long inhale of her cigarette.

"Anyone in particular," Julie asked.

"Not really," Selena said trying to mask what was on her mind.

Julie having become close to Selena and could sense her friend was holding back something. Looked at her and said, "Well if there were people in the past you wanted to talk to and if they're still around I'd say talk to them. Say what you have to say cause you may never get the chance again."

Selena thought on what Julie said and came to terms with some things she needed to do. "Hey can I borrow your jeep for awhile I need to go for a drive?" she asked.

"Sure," Julie said handing Selena the keys to her 2004 four door white Wrangler. "Where you headed?" she asked.

"Don't worry I'll be back before the wedding ," Selena said as she walked down the deck stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel Grove beach:<strong>

Two dirt bikes followed by a fourwheeler and a side by side ATV raced down the beach only headlights guiding them. Until they came to a stop. "I win Creed," David said taking off his helmet.

"Yeah but not for nothing this isn't what I expected for my my party," Creed said taking off hers.

"Oh were you expecting this," David said before putting two fingers to his mouth and whistling.

At the sound of the whistle a few strings of lights came on followed by drum music. Which in turn were follow by topless fire dancers dancing out onto the beach surrounding Creed David Kal Shane, and Max.

"Did you really think we'd let this be it come on," Kal said.

"Ok but how'd you set this up," Creed asked.

"That'd be us," Kimberly said as she and Creed's friend Jackson Brave-Star walk out and hugged the bride to be.

"Congrats Creed," Jackson said.

"Well enough talking lets party," Shane said.

"Yeah," Max said.

* * *

><p><strong>A Dinner in Stone Canyon:<strong>

Selena sat in the booth waiting for the waitress to come back. She had driven here to this dinner hoping that she still worked here. Hoping to see her familiar raven colored hair and indigo blue eyes. Even the fading burn scars on her face and neck. But when she did she froze and ordered a steak and a salad. She had now vowed to herself that she would talk to her like she had come to do.

"Here you go a steak medium well a large greek salad with chicken and extra feta and a coke," the waitress said. "You know you look familiar do I know you from someplace?"

"Well I've come here a few times over the last couple of years, But we know each other from before that," Selena said trying not to sound as nervous as she was.

"I knew it! Where?," the waitress asked.

"Stone Canyon juvenile detention center for girls," Selena said trying not to choke up.

"No way you could've known me then I was there back in the 80s," the waitress said.

"I know you were in a gang there and you met a girl named Selena O'Campo she fell in love with you. She was me Jesse," Selena said.

"What is this some kind of joke!," Jesse said shocked that this girl knew so much about her and the girl she once knew. "Eat your food and get out," she said as she turned to leave Selena grabbing her wrist.

"You used to call me sweet pea and when I'd cry after Christy raped or did God knows what to me you'd hold me and sing _Somewhere Over The Rainbow_ because before she died your grandma used to sing it to you and you have a shamrock shaped birthmark under your left butt cheek," Selena said.

"How, how do you know all of that," Jesse said looking at Selena in shock.

"Look at me Jesse really look at me," Selena said.

Jesse looked into the Hazel colored orbs of the young woman and saw a light and love she had not seen in thirty years, and felt tears start to come down her cheeks, "Sweet pea?" she said.

"Yes," Selena jumping her feet in tears and hugging Jesse. Jesse returning the embrace.

"Where have you been how are you so young looking," Jesse asked still in tears.

"Its a long story and I'll tell it if you have time to take a break," Selena said trying to choke up her tears.

"Anything for you Sweet pea," Jesse said.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel Grove Beach:<strong>

"Ok I know you're minors but since its special occasion. One beer each," Kimberly said as she began handing beers to the rangers Max and Jackson.

"Best stepmom ever," David said in jest as he took his beer.

"Ha ha very funny Davie," Kimberly said opening her beer. "Anyway a toast to Creed and Selena may you to enjoy a peaceful long and happy life together," she said.

"But doing what we do peaceful is a hell of a long shot so you better work for long and happy," Max said.

"Here here," they all said raising there beers in the air before taking a swig.

" Eh... So Kim, Shane, Max, any advice," Creed asked feeling a bit of a bite from her beer.

"Hell I can't tell you anything I've only been married a month," Shane said.

"Remember communication remember the little things to make her smile," Kimberly said.

"Always make her feel like the only woman in the world that matters. Also lots and lots of sex," Max said.

"Now that's a plan," David said taking another sip of his beer.

"Amen," Creed said as she and the others laughed.

"So brother in-law, when are you gonna marry my little sister," Max asked.

"I'd like to know that myself big brother," Kal said before taking another sip.

"Well when Lyra and I both feel the time is right for us to get married will," David said with a smile.

"So you're gonna propose soon then," Kimberly said before turning her beer up to her lips.

"Maybe," David said with a smile.

"That means he's proposing tomorrow after the wedding," Creed said taking another swig of beer.

"Jackson help me out bro," David said.

"Will it be a spring wedding?" Jackson asked.

* * *

><p><strong>A Dinner in Stone Canyon:<strong>

"Wow," Jesse said as she sat taking in Selena's life story. "So you're a power ranger?"

"Yes," Selena said feeling a bit awkward.

"And before that you killed your parents and were an evil general to a warlord who tried to destroy the world," Jesse asked.

"Yep," Selena said dropping her head at the last sentence.

"Ok," Jesse said seemingly taking it in her stride.

"What!," Selena said in a bit of shock at Jesse's calmness, "A girl you dated thirty years ago comes back hasn't really aged passed her early twenties and tells you she killed her parents among other things and saved the world. And all you can say is ok?"

"Sweet pea I'm just happy you're alive," Jesse said reaching across the table and taking Selena's hand in hers. "You know not a day has gone by in thirty years I haven't wondered what happened to you, and now that I know and know fate and the higher power had planed for you I'm happy for you."

"Thank you Jesse," Selena said holding back tears, "So what have you been up too these past three decades?"

"Well I got out not long after Christy did what she did to my face had a one night stand with a guy and had a son his name is Kasey got my GED worked through school met a beautiful woman named Anne about two years after he was born. Who became my partner and we raised my son together. Oh and I own this place opened it around 91 after Anne and I quit our office jobs ," Jesse explained.

"Own the place? Then why are you waitressing," Selena asked courious.

"Alot of the people who work here are ex juvie girls like us and. Some are LGBT runaways, ex addicts, and abuse victims," Jesse explained. "Anne and I thought if they saw someone who had scares like had be able to act confident and engage people it would encourage them to do the same."

"Wow sound's like you and Anne do a lot of great work I'd like to meet her sometime," Selena said.

"She passed away back in 97 from AIDS ," Jesse said with a sigh. "And before you ask no sweet pea I don't have it," she said seeing the concerned look in Selena's eyes.

"Sorry Anne seems like she was a great person from what you've said," Selena said.

"She was and I'm thankful for the ten years we got together," Jesse "but what about you and this Creed chick she pretty?," she asked.

"Yeah take a look," Selena said pulling up a picture of her and Creed on her phone.

"Nice, so I take it you two are serious," Jesse said.

"As a matter of fact we're getting married tomorrow," Selena said showing her ring.

"That's great I'm happy for you," Jesse said.

"You know what," Selena said taking Jesse's pin and a napkin. "Here's the address I want you to come,"

"Thanks sweet pea but won't it be odd having your ex there," Jesse asked.

"Well my ex boyfriend is Creed's best friend, one of our teammates, and her best man. Her ex is his kid sister and one of my bridesmaids you'll fit in just fine." Selena said.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel Grove Botanical Gardens:<strong>

"Uh Dave can we talk to you for a minute," Lyra said as she came to door of the dressing room where Creed and the others in her party were getting dressed.

"Sure what is it,"David said as he fixed his tie.

"Umm out here its kind of important," Julie said with an urgent look on her face motioning for David to talk them outside.

"Uh ok," David said stepping out of the room and pulling the door closed. "Ok spill it."

"Sel isn't here," Lyra said.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN!," David yelled.

"Inside voice Dave," Julie said.

"What the hell do you mean she's not here the wedding starts in hour," David said becoming instantly frustrated.

" Look she cut out on the party last night took my jeep for a drive and she was thinking about the past maybe needing to say something to some people," Julie said.

"Damn it we have to find her," David said just as the door opened.

"I know where she is stall for time," Creed said walking towards the exit.

"Now where the hell are you going?," David asked

"To get my wife," Creed said.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel Grove Cemetery:<strong>

"I guess I have no right being here after what I did to you," Selena said starring at the grave stone. "But I know I have to be here to say what I have to say so that maybe we both can know some peace," she said tears forming in her eyes. "That night when you put me out after Michael raped me you did the worst thing any mother could do you turned your back on me. I was your child ! Do you know what that did to me! Do you know I was scared to go to anyone after that because I thought if my own mom wouldn't believe me no one else would. You know what I let people do to me for food or a bed or drugs when I needed them. How many times I went hungry and cold or was raped all because of you!," she said now full on crying. "But after all the things I've done and believe me mother I've done some terrible disgusting vile things. I managed to find a family and beautiful woman who loves me no matter what I've done and forgives my sins, and if they can do that for me mother. I guess I can grant you your last wish and forgive you . I only wish you can do the same for me."

"I think she already has doll face," Creed said placing a hand on Selena's shoulder.

"Babe why are you here and how'd you know where to find me," Selena said turning to face her love.

"Well baby I know you very well, also in case you've forgotten, we have a wedding in less than an hour," Creed said wrapping her arms around Selena's waist. "Now the question is are you ready to marry me ?"

"Does this answer your question," Selena said before kissing Creed.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel Grove Botanical Gardens:<strong>

Creed and Shane sprinted to the front of the alter joining her "groomsmen" Shane had styled both Creed and Selena's hair. Styling Creed's into a duplicate of her favorite character from from Gundam Wing Duo Maxwell. A long single braid enhanced by extensions and red and black ribbons with very nice bangs in the front.

"Great turn out," Creed said looking out seeing members of the Sasquatch tribe and a few members of the ranger army namely Lyra's foster family in attendance.

"Just be happy Kim helped stall," David said just as the music started as well

as the wedding precession being lead of by Talia who was followed by Julie, Max, Tracie, Lyra and Troia. All looking radiant as they took their places as here comes the bride began.

If her bridal party looked radiant Selena looked beyond stunning coming down the asile. Her dress was a shocking red afair. Made like monokini of red lace at the top with a deep V showing off her cleavage belly button ribs back and top of her hips. Held up with leather straps. The skirt was short red leather in the front with a lace trim. With a long red leather and lace ruffled train at the back. The dress was accented by red high heels with straps wrapping around her calves, and dangling red ruby skull earrings. Black swan like red and black eye shadow. Her hair was done in all over curls and accented by a ruby belly dancers head band. Once at the alter she smiled at Creed and mouthed thank you Creed returning the smile and the same words before they turned to face the minister.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered to join Creed and Selena in holy matrimony. Marriage is a bond to be entered into whole heartedly with love and trust," the minister said. "Creed and Selena have chosen to exchange their own vows at this time Creed if you would,"he continued.

"Selena when I met you I brought you out of the rain. And I saw sadness and I comforted you. And since then we have achived goals and comforted each other through the said always bringing each other out of the rain emotional or literal. So today as we prepare to spend the rest of or lives together I promise to always love you and the bring you in out of the rain," Creed said as she held back tears.

"Selena now you," The minister said to a tearful Selena.

"Creed nothing I could've written can compare what comes from the heart. So with that I simply say you are the brightest point in my life and I promise to be the brightest in yours," Selena said tears flowing.

"The rings please," the minister said prompting David to give Creed the ring meant for Selena and Julie to give the one for Creed. "The ring represents the never bond and the unbroken circle of marriage. Creed place the ring on Selena's finger and say with this ring I do thy wed."

"With this ring I do thy wed," Creed said placing the ring on Selena's finger.

"Now Selena place the ring on Creed's finger and say with this ring I do thy wed," the minister said.

"With this ring I do thy wed," Selena said placing the ring on Creed's finger.

"Now the questions. Do you Selena take Creed take Selena to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and health for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live," the minister said.

"I do," Selena said.

"Creed do you take Selena to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health for richer and for poorer as long as you both shall live?" the minister said.

"I do," Creed said.

"Now by the power invested in me by the state of California I now pronounce wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the minister said prompting Creed to pull Selena into an applause worthy kiss. "Ladies and gentlemen I present misses and misses Jericho!"

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well folk what did you think? Hopefully this answered some plot points and questions from the main stories. Anyway I may start on the rest of the main story soon. So look out for it. Anyway peace love SDR out**


End file.
